


home is where you are

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: I already have a family....you





	1. Chapter 1

It is already evening when hungry is reminding him how long he was at work. He glances at the stacks of fascicles in front of him and decides that it is enough for today.  
On the way to the apartment, pick up something for dinner at the local restaurant. The apartment is empty and cold. Michael had long since gone because he couldn't withstand the stress Jude had brought from work.  
But Jude was the kind of person, silent, loving and compassionate. Ready to help everyone. Only he couldn't rule out the emotions of everything he did.

After graduating from college, he started working as a social worker. He tried to do the job with love and invested all her knowledge and effort.  
Even he couldn't even feel Michael had left him. Over time, he devoted less time to him, and rarely when they were together in thought he was somewhere else. Michael loved him, but Jude had been with him for a long time just out of habit. He was a coward and didn't know how to tell him that it was the end. This was better.

He cann't sleep for long. The last case he was working couldn't get out of his head. Three children who were in a deserted and dirty house, with the two drugged parents. Kids were hungry for days. When they have swallowed, trained and fed them, children are happy as only children can be. No one asks for parents, which can only mean one, long time being ignored. If he had anything to do with it, at least they had each other, and he would try not to separate them when they were adopted.  
In the morning he drinks coffee and reviews the schedule for today. As long as this job was once awesome and difficult, it would have some meaning in it. Even a saved one children life was worth it all.

In today's overwhelming schedule, he's barely found a time to eat something. Right then, the fellow calls him "Sorry, man is calling for the tenth time now, he's looking for you." Jude breathed in a loud voice "Okay, give me the number, I have two more adjectives, I promise I'll call him later." Grab the number from his hand as he moves toward the exit.  
It is almost over for today when he recalls promise, so he chooses the number "Jude Kinkade here" simply say when hears a pleasant male voice on the other side. "Thank you, Mr. Kinkade, I'm Zero. You must wonder why I persecute you" he laughed nervously. Jude knows who Zero is. He is not a fan, but he couldn't noticed that the NBA star is often a guest on TV or on portals. He is not impressed and asks "How can I help you sir?" trying to hide the tiredness in his voice. " If we can find somewhere?" Zero is aware that this time will not help him usual charm. Jude rebounds hoping all this will not last long "Can you tell me where?" Zero raised the tone obviously happy with the result "Can you be in half an hour in Rustic?" Jude says he is coming and as he goes to the car he thinks Zero should from him?

Zero is already waiting for him in the restaurant and warmly welcomed. A real male clutch, Jude thought, and accepted the offered chair.  
Zero asks if he can order for both, and Jude nods. While waiting diner he leads a non-binding conversation about basketball. Jude quickly moved to the question "Can I ask what you want from me? And why me? "Zero suddenly looks like he doesn't know where to start. Drink a little water "I have one friend in the police who knows you, says you're the best in your business“ Jude doesn't break it, so Zero continues "You know, I wasn't always here where I am now." Suddenly Jude knows, he has seen too many times and lets him go on. "My parents left me when I was ten. Just so without words, explanations or any means. They never asked for me again. To be worse I was not alone, I had a little sister, perhaps five years old. I thought it was the worst day in my life, but I was wrong. From the day they found us, the social welfare service moves us from family to family. Until we came to Lea and Carl, two bed people who collected the children just for money. One day when I got back from school, Laura disappeared. When I asked where she was, they just told me she had gone to another family and that she would be better there. They didn't allow me even to say goodbye, they simply separated us forever. Since then I don't know anything about her" He breathed deeply and said "I know your job doesn't include the search for long-lost relatives. I could hire detectives to try to find it, but I thought somebody like you would understand better. Jude, please think, at last" Zero finishes exhausted as if he played six games in a row. The Jude still doesn't say anything to let it gather. See how hard it is. Then they cut off the waiter who brings dinner, and as Judea eats away, things get sluggish. Zero doesn't rush him. He does not even know if Jude is the right person, but he likes him. It looks like he's a good man at least as much as Zero can evaluate.  
Jude finally talks as they drink coffee "OK, I'll think, I can only promise that." He says a few more common phrases, he goes up and goes home.

There are too many things for now, he thought as he fell into sleep, tomorrow he would think about it.  
The next few days with the job, he also thought of the Zero case. It is worth the pros and cons arguments, but then it is over. Talk to him and arrange a reunion.

This time they find themselves in a bar near Jude's apartment. Zero brought all the information he had. They drink beer while Jude scrutinizes the paper. There is not much of it, and the dates were twenty years ago, it is difficult be of any help. Jude has at least had something to start, and he would use some of his acquaintances if he needed it. Zero doesn't know how to thank him, but Jude says he will try.  
He made calls for the next few days. There are several sources that might be helpful. After nearly a month there are some important information. Before today's meeting with Zero, Jude meet three brothers which has adopted by the older couple. They are already well fit and happy. Jude is happy for them. They finally had a real home.

Jude orders beer when Zero arrives "I'm sorry I'm late, training gets shaken". Jude is already fit for him, he feels comfortable no matter what they meets. When he tells him what he has been able to find out, Zero asks him he started working as a social worker, so Jude briefly told how he started, how he got there, how he had any such cases. Zero is listening very carefully. He never met someone like Jude. He seems to live long ago in a "balloon" for a long time, doesn't let anyone approach him, doesn't choose the means to reach the goal. Now while listening to Jude, envy him with what man is fighting for some unknown people. See how much he struggles, even if only one child feeds.  
That night Zero cann't sleep. Jude was optimistic about Laura's case. But not just because of this, he liked Jude for many reasons. It was not fascinating that Zero was a star. He never gave up on people. He invested superstitious efforts to help others. Simply, Jude was his opposite. He had to admit to himself that he would have liked to be like him.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, Jude calls him. "I found her" he says without a revelation. Zero for a few moments just stay silent "Really?" his voice trembled when he spoke. " Come to my place" Jude exalts his address "I'm tired, but I wanted to let you know right away.“ Zero just says "OK" put on some clothes and rushed to his apartment.

When Jude opened the door, Zero just hugged him. Jude lets him. He feels his tears are tapping his shirt so he takes him slowly to the chair and helps him sit down. "Thank you" Zero spoke after a long time "sorry". Jude smiles encouragingly "No need, everything will be fine."  
Than Jude tell him everything he learned. Laura was adopted by a family who already had two children. She had a beautiful life, they loved her as well as their children. Now she is already studying and living in the dorme.  
Zero feels literally as if a stone has fallen from his chest.  
Jude give him her telephone number and address "You have to decide what you want." He says as if it were the easiest thing in the world.  
Zero doesn't know what to say. Share the happiest moment in your life with a man you barely know. On the other hand, he wouldn't prefer sharing this with anyone else. He knows nothing is yet to be resolved, perhaps Laura wouldn't want to see him, but it does not matter, he now knows that at least her life was beautiful.  
Jude has a lot of experience with such situations, and that was the only light of his job. When families are joined together, people find their peace. 

And then he doesn't know why he tells him " If you want you can sleep here" and Zero gratefully agrees. Brought him a blanket and pillow, so he went to sleep too.

In the morning when he get up, he stops in the living room and looks at the sleepy man. Now for the first time notice how beautiful it is. A tousled blond hair falls around his face. Blanket covering his but, and he sees a perfectly cleaved torso. Jude swallowed hard and moved toward the kitchen. What's wrong with me, he is not gay? Besides, he's my client, sort of... 

He tried to turn his thoughts on something else while he was making coffee, and then feels strong arms around his waist. Zero says nothing but squeak a naked body beside him and pressed his face in his neck. Jude feared that he would faint from the passion, but Zero would only receive it more firmly. His heart shakes faster when Zero's hands start exploring under his T-shirt and his swollen dick starts rubbing Jude's ass. He reacts almost instantly, and Zero lurks in one's hand in his boxer and the other keep him in place. He rubs it down to pull off his shirt and boxer, then falls to his knees and bumps his face into his asses. Now both hands are used to spread both cheeks and starts licking the pink holes. Jude grabs the element to find the base because his knees are turned into gelatin, but Zero takes a moment and strengthen his legs wide.  
With the help of his last powers, he stretched his hand out of the drawer and extracted the condom and the lube and put it down on the counter. Zero slowly stood up and ran the lubricant on his arm. First they lightly circulate around the already delicate and soaked holes, and then push one finger in. Jude breathed loud. Zero continues than adds another. From the loud sighs he almost doesn't hear when Jude whispers "Please ..." after that without a word put the condom on the dick and through it more lube. Suddenly turned Jude to herself and kissed him. Jude thought he would go crazy. He feels empty without Zero fingers, but excited for cock that will fill him up soon, witch now see in all its glory. Zero doesn't rush. He kissed him long, hungry, rubbing his crotch. And then, without a problem, he raised him and put to the near table " You're so beautiful Jude, I want to watch ..." Jude smiled for the first time in anticipation. Get him on his hips as he slowly enters it. It helps him find the right rhythm. When Zero boosted the trusts, he lowered his hands to his ass while Zero handled his dick. Jude cum with a loud groan and shakes his head and hits the door of the element. But he doesn't pay attention, he concentrates on the Zero rhythm. Zero shortly afterwards let the semen in the condom. Hold for a while until calm themselfs.

When Zero pulls out and drops the clasp, he helps Jude get down. He went to the bathroom to throw a condom and bring a towel, so they both wiped out. He laughed when he realized that Jude was tangled "Jude, you surprise me every time", and he shrugs, than Zero takes his chin and kisses him.  
During the time they are dressed Zero says, " I have to go to the training, can I call you tonight?" Jude nods, not believing the moment that this really happens. When Zero leaves, he thinks this was just a moment that they both needed in these circumstances. Nothing more, nothing less.

But he was wrong, Zero called and asked If he would like to have dinner with him. What Jude didn't know, firs time in Zero life he feel something really real.  
After dinner Zero calls him to his apartment. Jude is still a bit confused. He likes Zero, though the circumstances are a bit odd. Zero surprised him again at the apartment when he opened a bottle of wine to nourish him. After that he takes him to a jacuzzi where they cuddle all eternity and then to a king size bed where both are lost in the mood of passion and enjoy each other until dawn ...


	3. Chapter 3

After a week, Jude felt the pace was killing him. It's work all day long, and at night Zero and he cann't get tired of each other. Finally he decides that it's time to rest. But all his decisions fall into the water when Zero appears. Zero sees how tired he is "Let's have a little rest, we have time" Jude lay in his lap, closes eyes and sleeps in the moment. Wake up at some time of night in bed. Zero sleeps next to him. This time I will be smarter, he thinks, I don't know how to choose the middle, Zero will obviously have to, so he laughs at himself, squeezed closer at him and falls asleep again.  
In the morning he got up as soon as the clock rings. Kiss Zero on the cheek, and he stretched out his hands to Jude. " Can i ask you something?" he says sleepily. Jude just looks at him as his hair slides down from his face. "I'll call Laura tonight, will you be here?" Zero asks full of hope. "Of course, where would I be elsewhere?" Jude kisses him again, so he barely pulls out of the embrace. "I have to work now, sleep."

In the evening, Jude brings dinner. Zero was nervous and frightened. He never let anyone see it, but Jude was something else. Jude nearness always calm him down. Until he dialed the number, holds Jude hand firmly. When Laura answers, Zero briefly explains who he is and why he calls. Jude doesn't hear the whole conversation, and when he drops the handset he recites it briefly " She said she did not remember almost anything, but she will talk to his parents and think about."  
Jude embraced him "OK, that's something. We'll wait. I'm not going anywhere "and Zero knows it's true. After so many years he has a family too. She is far away and is not sure whether she will ever come forward, but he knows he is no longer alone in the world. 

Zero has never been happier. He found Jude, and found Laura. He couldn't remember why he wanted to be alone until now. He finally had someone he was willing be with him no matter what.

It's been almost a month since Laura called. Tell him to talk to her parents. When they adopted her they told them that Laura had no one. They inquired and learned that Zero was her brother and they lied to them when they adopted only her. In the end, she says that they would gladly meet him.  
Zero for a while just sits, happy and excited. He calls Jude and tells him what happened. Jude left everything he did and went to him. "I hope you want to go with me?" Zero asks as he drinks beer and watches TV. "Of course I want to." Jude leans on his shoulder. He is still afraid to tell him what he feels. He is afraid of bonding, but he knows very well that this has long since ceased to be something inexcusable. Let everything be until Zero does not meet his sister.

And really Jude takes the day off. They sit in the car and head for San Diego. Jude drives, because Zero is too nervous. He cann't even imagine how to do it all without him, but he hopes that the last dice will be in place from now.  
Laura's parents are wonderful people. Mother comments how Zero and Laura really to resemble. Zero immediately feels a bit better "This is Jude, my partner" he says proudly. Jude greets with the people and sits beside him a bit confused. Laura is still in college, so they talk with her parents. Zero doesn't listen carefully, looks more around and studying home where his sister has grown up. When Laura entered the house, Zero quickly stood up and walked over. They're watching a couple of moments. Laura is so much like him. Both sitting and Zero begins to tell her some details, hoping for something to be remembered. The rest left them alone, and her parents talked to the Jude so they could adopt Zero if they knew about him, but they explicitly said she had no one. 

After a long visit, Zero and Jude go home. Zero hopes that Laura will sometimes visit him. He has already seen how happy she is with her family, and that is the most important thing.  
Zero has achieved his greatest wish, for now it will be enough. When they returns to Jude's apartment, Jude asks him whether he wants to be alone. " I don't want to, Jude, you are my family, I couldn't do this without you" he kissed him before he ordered dinner. They watch TV and rest. Jude asks him smiling "Partner?" Zero answers "Well, it would be stupid to say that you are my boyfriend, we are not kids, and if I said you were a man of my life to the people we just met, they thought we were insane." Jude laughed. Zero was always joking, but among the ranks he realized that he was very serious about this.  
Jude embraced him firmly "I love you, sunny boy" and feel his heart expanding. This is the first time that it really means that "And you know what, tomorrow I will come to the game. I really would like to see how my star is playing." Zero rubbing "Yours? "Jude drags him to himself "Just my ..." and Jude doesn't just stay in words to prove him that ...


End file.
